greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Wilder
Lucas Wilder is the son of Pete and Violet. History Birth Lucas was born after a patient of his mother, Violet, cut him out of her uterus. The patient, Katie, who was mentally ill, stole Lucas. She lost a baby and convinced herself that Lucas was hers. ("Yours, Mine & Ours") Infancy She left Violet to die, but she was found in time to be taken to the hospital. The baby was missing, so they put out an Amber alert. Katie later brought him to the hospital, saying she'd heard about Violet on the news. She told Cooper she'd had her baby and showed him Violet's baby. He had a nurse call security and used the guise of a newborn exam to get Katie to hand the baby to Cooper. Once he had the baby, security took Katie and Cooper gave the baby to Pete. He had bruising on his belly and was anemic. He had blood in his belly, so Addison took him into surgery. When Violet stopped clotting, Addison was forced to return to her and leave a pediatric surgeon to finish the baby's surgery. She later returned to the baby and was able to save his life. When Violet woke up, she said he was beautiful. ("A Death in the Family") A month after Lucas was born, Pete decided to return to work. Violet, still dealing with the aftermath of the attack, had trouble holding Lucas and bonding with him. Pete told her that while everyone else could wait, Lucas didn't understand and needed her now. He said she needed to do it herself and he needed to let her, so he decided to go back to his house and leave Lucas with her. Violet later admitted to Charlotte that she didn't feel anything for Lucas. She took Lucas to Pete's house and said she wanted to be a good mother. She didn't know how to do that when she looked at Lucas and didn't feel anything. She said that being a good mother meant doing what was best for your child. She then handed Lucas over to Pete and left. ("The Way We Were") Paternity Test After learning that Lucas was living with Pete, Sheldon asked Violet for a paternity test. She consented and Addison did the test, which showed that Pete was his father. ("Right Here, Right Now") Life with Pete Pete took care of Lucas, bringing him to the practice when the nanny got sick. He tried to get Violet to acknowledge him, but even after being left with him while Pete pretended to have a consult, she didn't pick him up even after he woke up. Pete then made the decision to move to Pacific Wellcare Center so that Violet wouldn't have to see Lucas constantly. ("Pushing the Limits") When Pete started to date Addison, she began to spend more time with Lucas and take care of him. ("Triangles") Pete raised him with help from Addison until Violet was ready to be his mother. ("Eyes Wide Open") Custody Battle When Violet returned, Pete introduced her to Lucas. She said she was ready to be Lucas's mom again. Violet then told Pete that she wanted to share custody of Lucas. Pete said that he wouldn't agree to that because of what had happened with Lucas so far. ("Second Choices") Violet then pursued custody through the courts. Pete and Violet both hired lawyers and their friends were divided, forced to choose sides as they presented their arguments to the court. At the end of the hearing, the judge ruled that Pete would retain full custody of Lucas, with Violet getting supervised visitation. ("War") Life Together Despite the ruling, Pete soon after agreed to start letting Lucas have overnight visits with Violet. ("In the Name of Love") Pete and Violet later wed, with Lucas in attendance. ("Take Two") When Monica Bratton dropped Betsey back off at the practice, Violet took her home for the night. In the morning, Violet was worried because Lucas wasn't in his crib, but she found him on the couch with Betsey, watching cartoons. ("A Better Place to Be") Halloween Wanting Lucas to have the same childhood experience she had, Violet tried to make him a Halloween costume. However, Pete bought him a costume and said he could still have those experiences. They then took him trick or treating together. ("All in the Family") Frances's Death When Pete's mother, Frances, was hospitalized after a digoxin overdose, Pete brought Lucas to visit her. Shortly after this visit, Frances died. ("The Hardest Part") Pete's Heart Attack When Violet's medical license was suspended, she decided to go on a three-week book tour. However, shortly after she left, Pete had a heart attack. ("...To Change the Things I Can") Pete wasn't discovered for several more hours, when Cooper arrived to cheer him up about Violet leaving. Lucas had gotten scared and hidden under the table. Pete and Lucas were taken to the hospital, where Lucas stayed with Addison while Pete got treatment. ("God Laughs") Mommy Group Lucas went with Violet to one meeting with a mommy group. ("Deal With It") Parents Separating When Violet and Pete decided to separate, Violet moved out, staying at hotel for the night, but saying she'd come back in time for breakfast in order to keep things steady for Lucas. ("The Breaking Point") Thanksgiving Lucas attending Thanksgiving dinner at Addison's house along with his parents. ("The Breaking Point") Visiting Henry After Addison adopted Henry, Violet took Lucas over for a visit. ("And Then There Was One") Pete's Death When Lucas was three, Pete was arrested for murdering Troy Davis. When he failed to show up to his preliminary hearing, they believed he had fled. However, he was later found dead of a heart attack. ("Aftershock") During Pete's party funeral, Amelia took Lucas, Henry, and Mason next door to Sam's house when they got bored. Lucas watched "The Muppets" movie. ("Mourning Sickness") After Pete died, Lucas kept asking Violet where daddy was, not understanding that Pete was gone. Violet repeatedly told him that daddy isn't coming back several different ways, but nothing seemed to work, as Lucas kept asking. One night, Violet tucked Lucas in and said that she loved him. He replied, "I love you too, Mommy." Then he looked toward the sky and said, "I love you too, Daddy." He had finally that his father was gone. ("Good Grief") Sleeping in Violet's Bed After Pete's death, Lucas started sleeping in Violet's bed with her, which frustrated his nanny, Clara. ("You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone") Relationships Familial After he was born, his mother had trouble bonding with him, so she gave him to his father, who then raised him for most of his first year. After Violet got treatment and started to feel like she could be a good mother, they began to share custody and then got married shortly thereafter. Friendships When he was an infant, his father had a relationship with Addison Forbes Montgomery and she regularly took care of Lucas during that time. Notes and Trivia *He had a credit only appearance in Gone, Baby, Gone. *Violet called him Boo-Boo.A Better Place to Be, 4x04 (PP) *As a baby, the motion of going up and down in the elevator calmed him.Another Second Chance, 3x11 (PP) Gallery Episodic PP301LucasWilder.png|A Death in the Family PP302LucasWilder.png|The Way We Were PP303LucasWilder.png|Right Here, Right Now PP304LucasWilder.png|Pushing the Limits PP3x07LucasWilder.png|The Hard Part PP311LucasWilder.png|Another Second Chance PP317LucasWilder.png|Triangles (with Addison Montgomery) PP318LucasWilder.png|Pulling the Plug PP319LucasWilder.png|Eyes Wide Open PP320LucasWilder.png|Second Choices PP321LucasWilder.png|War PP4x01LucasWilder.png|Take Two PP4x04LucasWilder.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x05LucasWilder.png|In or Out PP4x06LucasWilder.png|All in the Family PP4x07LucasWilder.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x09LucasWilder.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x11LucasWilder.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x15LucasWilder.png|Two Steps Back PP4x17LucasWilder.png|A Step Too Far PP4x18LucasWilder.png|The Hardest Part PP4x20LucasWilder.png|Something Old, Something New PP4x22LucasWilder.png|...To Change the Things I Can PP5x01LucasWilder.png|God Laughs PP5x02LucasWilder.png|Breaking the Rules PP5x03LucasWilder.png|Deal With It PP5x04LucasWilder.png|Remember Me PP5x05LucasWilder.png|Step One PP5x09LucasWilder.png|The Breaking Point PP5x10LucasWilder.png|Are You My Mother? PP5x12LucasWilder.png|Losing Battles PP5x13LucasWilder.png|The Time Has Come PP5x15LucasWilder.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16LucasWilder.png|Andromeda PP5x19LucasWilder.png|And Then There Was One PP5x20LucasWilder.png|True Colors PP5x21LucasWilder.png|Drifting Back PP6x01LucasWilder.png|Aftershock PP6x02LucasWilder.png|Mourning Sickness PP6x03LucasWilder.png|Good Grief PP6x04LucasWilder.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone Episode Stills PP3x02-1.jpg PP3x02-2.jpg PP3x02-3.jpg PP3x02-4.jpg PP3x02-6.jpg PP3x02-9.jpg PP3x02-11.jpg PP3x02-12.jpg PP3x02-19.jpg PP3x02-21.jpg PP3x20-1.jpg PP3x20-6.jpg PP4x01-5.jpg PP4x01-9.jpg PP4x01-10.jpg PP4x01-12.jpg PP4x01-14.jpg PP4x01-32.jpg PP4x01-35.jpg PP4x06-15.jpg PP4x06-21.jpg PP4x18-3.jpg PP4x18-10.jpg PP4x18-11.jpg PP4x18-12.jpg PP4x18-22.jpg PP5x01-9.jpg PP5x01-14.jpg PP5x03-1.jpg PP5x03-11.jpg PP5x09-1.jpg PP5x09-5.jpg PP5x09-17.jpg PP5x09-21.jpg PP5x10-8.jpg PP5x10-9.jpg PP5x10-10.jpg PP5x10-11.jpg PP5x10-13.jpg PP5x16-1.jpg PP5x16-3.jpg PP5x16-6.jpg PP6x02-6.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Neonatal) Category:Patients (Trauma)